


Celebration of Life

by VideoGameImagines



Series: Celebration Of Life [1]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill, Reader-Insert, Tumblr request, hitman - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: an Agent 47 X Reader story in which Agent 47 is hired to assassinate the reader at their 21st birthday party. However, Agent 47 decides not to carry out the assassination because the reader ends up being incredibly kind to him; and oblivious to fact that she has a hit out on her life. It was also requested that the assassination was requested because the client believed that the reader was having an affair with her husband, which is completely untrue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration of Life

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey everyone! I’ve got another prompt request and this time it is for the Hitman series. This was requested anonymously and it was for an Agent 47 X Reader story in which Agent 47 is hired to assassinate the reader at their 21st birthday party. However, Agent 47 decides not to carry out the assassination because the reader ends up being incredibly kind to him; and oblivious to fact that she has a hit out on her life. It was also requested that the assassination was requested because the client believed that the reader was having an affair with her husband, which is completely untrue. The POV of this story is going to bounce around a bit between the reader and Agent 47 because I thought getting both perspectives would be best for this particular prompt. The reader and Agent 47 are just encountering each other so the Agent 47 X Reader relationship is slight also Agent 47 might be a little OOC in this story. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hitman series. As always I hope I did the prompt justice and I hope you all enjoy it!

You sighed and tucked your phone back into your purse as you crossed the busy street; you were just on the phone with your friend Amelia. She called you to make sure that you weren’t going to try to worm your way out of the party that she had planned tonight. It was your 21st birthday today and she was throwing you a huge party at her apartment but you were never one for parties, especially when you were to be the center of attention. Thus why she was calling you while you were on your way to work, she was ensuring that you didn’t come up with some sort of excuse to halt the party. Honestly, you would rather just spend the evening in your most comfortable sweats with Chinese takeout but your best friend refused.  
To you your birthday wasn’t that big of a deal, it was just another day, another day filled with the monotony of work and adult responsibilities. At the moment it was about seven in the morning and you were seriously craving a caffeine pick-me-up, so you ducked into your favorite corner coffee shop. As you were walking in you noticed an older gentleman asking for change and you felt your heart twinge, you ordered your usual drink and an extra coffee and a muffin. You took the extra coffee and muffin, handing it to the gentleman on the corner, slipping an extra five-dollar bill with it. The man gratefully accepted it with a smile as you bid him a pleasant day. You continued on your way to work with newfound joy at having just performed a simple act of kindness; you were completely unaware of your surroundings and the fact that someone was actually following you.  
Agent 47 had been following you closely ever since you had left your apartment earlier this morning. You seemed like a normal young woman and he couldn’t help but wonder what you had done or who you had pissed off that would necessitate a contract out on your life. However, it wasn’t his place to question the contract it was only his job to carry out the actual deed. Something didn’t feel right because from his observation you weren’t a particularly malicious or ill-willed individual, in fact, you seemed like a genuinely nice person. He waited outside of the coffee shop, several feet away, as you went about your business. He began to formulate his plan to carry out the assassination, you could always slip and fall and be the unlucky victim of a traffic accident, it was a common enough occurrence so it wouldn’t raise suspicion, or he could always deal with the contract on a personal level. Somehow, when you reappeared outside of the coffee shop and offered a complete stranger an act of pure kindness he put his assassination attempts on hold.  
You made it to work right on time and you quickly settled down for the long day of work ahead of you. There was a rather thoughtful surprise waiting for you when you arrived at your desk; it was a gorgeous bouquet of red roses addressed to you from all of your co-workers. You suppressed a shy smile as you thought about a way to repay your co-workers kindness. You rather enjoyed your job, the work environment was pleasant, your co-workers were amazing, and your boss Edward Hamilton was always incredibly kind to you. You worked for a publishing company so not only did you get to put your degree in English literature to good use but you got to be around one of you first loves, books. True you currently you were working as a secretary but you aimed to work your way up the ladder as you gained more and more experience.  
It had been a long day and you had hardly noticed that it was time to head out until your boss came by your desk, “Y/N, come on it’s your birthday for heaven’s sake! Go home, party, be young and ill-advised for one night; you’ve earned it.”  
You threw your head back in genuine laughter, Mr. Hamilton had a way of acting like a father around you, “Okay, okay fine… I have a party to get to anyway.”  
Mr. Hamilton walked with you out to the front of the office building and helped you hail a cab, you turned toward him as you were about to get in, “Have a pleasant evening, Mr. Hamilton. And enjoy your anniversary this weekend I’m sure that Mrs. Hamilton will love those earrings.”  
Mr. Hamilton smiled kindly, “I certainly hope so and thank you for coming with me and picking them out. Now go enjoy your birthday.”  
You smiled and got into the cab and headed back to your apartment to get ready for the party; still unaware that someone was watching your every movement. From across the street Agent 47 was watching vigilantly after having received new information on his target. After you entered your office he inquired into the nature of your contract and discovered that the hit was ordered by your boss’ wife. With domesticity cases a hit was usually made on cheating spouses or their partners which could have been perceived in your case but the suspected adultery didn’t seem likely in your case. Sure, anyone on the outside looking in would assume that you and your boss were a little too close and they might assume the two of you were having an affair. However, he was trained to pick up on small details and considering that there was too much physical distance between the two of you he would surmise that you shared a platonic; almost paternal bond. If the two of you were in fact romantically involved there would be a great deal of shy touches and sly glances. As Agent 47 found out more about you and your situation he became increasingly uncomfortable with the idea of carrying out the contract.  
You arrived back at your own apartment and began freshening up for the party that you still apprehensive about attending. You decided to take a quick shower and style your hair; you were secretly hoping that Amelia might call to cancel your plans because something last minute came up at work. Unfortunately, your party held up so with a defeated sigh you slipped into the black satin party dress that you bought two weeks ago; it was too dressy for work but you fell in love with it and you were itching for a reason to wear it. You walked down to the corner of the street and hailed another cab making your way to your friend’s apartment.  
By the time you made it to Amelia’s apartment the party was in full swing and the place was full of mostly familiar faces and some people that you had never seen before were scattered about. Amelia came running over to you holding two shot glasses, “It’s the birthday girl! I half expected you to not show up… here drink this.”  
You took the glass and examined it, “Why wouldn’t I be here? You threatened to stop speaking to me if I didn’t show up.” You tossed the shot back and immediately regretted it; it burned like nothing else, “Oh my god! What the hell did I just drink?”  
Amelia laughed and tossed her own shot back, “That is tequila, birthday girl! Don’t be such a baby, you’re first shot of tequila is a rite of passage. Now come on, let’s get you mingling and celebrating.”  
You followed Amelia’s advice and made your way around the apartment and started mingling; all of your friends from work and college ended up showing up for your 21st birthday bash. After about two hours you had a slight buzz from all of the alcohol and you were trying to politely decline a rather pushy dance partner. Trevor was his name, you knew him from work, and his dance moves were no doubt emboldened by cheap beer and Jell-O shots. He was harmlessly trying to slow dance with you so it was nothing wildly inappropriate but the music was slightly obnoxious and you just really needed a minute to yourself. You excused yourself from your impromptu dance partner and made your way across Amelia’s apartment to her bedroom; just to hideout and catch your breath. You closed the door behind you and made your way over to the windowing, cracking it slightly to let some fresh air in, you sat down and the windowsill; watching the busy streets below.  
Agent 47 had arrived at your friend’s party and was able to slip by unnoticed, possibly because everyone was already incredibly intoxicated. He watched from a distance as you tried to remove yourself from a rather awkward dance partner with mild success. He saw you disappear through a door just down the hall and he followed you after a few minutes. He had to make a decision on whether or not he was going to carry out the assassination and fulfill the contract or ignore it and let you live. You seemed like decent human being and your life had only just begun it was certainly something to consider as he closed the bedroom door behind him. Your wide eyes snapped up towards him and you offered a tentative smile when he entered the room, “Y/N?”  
Your attention was pulled when a stranger entered the room and called your name; his head was shaved and he was wearing a cleanly pressed suit. It might have been the alcohol talking but the words left your mouth without much thought, “Oh god please tell me you’re not some sort of stripper that Amelia hired to embarrass me.” You slapped a hand over your mouth, “Jesus! Please forget that I just said that… I’m sorry I’ve had a few drinks and my filter is not working.”  
The stranger in front of you offered a dry chuckle, “No I’m not. I was actually just looking for a little fresh air. Would you mind some company?”  
You tried to laugh it off, “Please join me… hopefully I can redeem myself after that train wreck of a conversation starter. Again I’m really sorry about that.”  
You saw the hint of a smile on his face, “It wouldn’t be the first time that the mistake has been made; besides you pulled out of it well.”  
You giggled slightly, “Ah, thank you for that. By the way I didn’t catch your name…”  
He took your outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake, “John… So why is the birthday girl hiding away and missing her birthday?”  
You let out another breathy chuckle, “I just needed a minute to relax and step away from all of the drunken energy. I’ve never really been a big party person and I don’t really see the point of it…”  
He looked slightly taken aback by your statement, “What do you mean you don’t see the point of it?”  
You vaguely motioned toward the party outside, “I don’t see the point of throwing a party and making a huge deal out of my birthday. I don’t know it’s just another day…”  
John seemed to ponder that for a moment before quirking his lips slightly, “That’s an awfully pessimistic view of birthdays for someone so young.” You chuckled and shook your head, “I thought I was too serious but you take the cake, so to speak. I mean… sure it may be just be another day to most people but for everyone out there it’s a celebration of life; your life specifically. It’s not just another day; it was the day that someone’s best friend was born, when someone’s daughter was born, and maybe even the day that the love of someone’s life was born. To you it may be just another day but for a lot of people out there it’s a pretty damn special day and that’s worth celebrating.”  
You were floored and slightly speechless, it took you a moment but you eventually collected your thoughts and you smiled. You got up from your seat and moved toward the door, “Thank you, John. That was incredible… I think I’m going to go back out there and celebrate a little. Will I see you out there?”  
He gave a small smirk, “Anytime but you go ahead… enjoy yourself. And happy birthday, Y/N.” He only vaguely caught your gentle smile as you rejoined the party. He smirked to himself as he climbed out of the window and disappeared into the cold night air. You deserved as many years as possible and he wasn’t going to change that; not tonight or any night for that matter.


End file.
